Gunpla Battle Nexus Online
Gunpla Battle Nexus Online (GBN) is the latest online game in the Gundam Build Divers universe. It is the successor to Gunpla Duel (also known as GPD or GP Duel). The GBN system was upgraded to version 1.78 in Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE. Overview "Divers" (the registered players) create output data for the network game by scanning their Gunplas, and undergo various Gunpla Battle-based missions in a cyber virtual space known as "Dimension". Multiple Divers can come together to form units called "Forces" and participate in large-scale missions.1/144 High Grade AGE-IIMG Gundam AGEII Magnum manual The game's world map is huge and contains various fields such as cities, wilderness, forests, desert, outer space, etc.Captain Rommel's GBN Course | GBN According to Game Master, there are more than 20 million players on GBN. The massive amount of data in GBN also resulted in the birth of electronic lifeform that become known as EL-Divers. Two years following the events of the second Coalition of Volunteers battle, the game was updated to Version 1.78, offering more sensations for players. One Diver even claimed to have smell Haman Karn through this. After a devastating battle between Force BUILD DiVERS and the forces of the mysterious Alus, the entire game, along with the rest of the Internet, suffered a catastrophic server failure. Fortunately, the failure was eventually fixed and the cause of the disruption was due to a surge-like discharge of unknown antiparticles originating from a faraway planet. This coincides with Alus' use of a satellite super weapon, hinting that a link exist between the planet and GBN's virtual world. Terminology Divers A Diver is a player who connects to GBN and participates in campaigns and battles, using their Gunpla that they have built in real life. Each Diver creates an alter-ego and can customize their appearance and there are no limitations.Captain Rommel's GBN Course | Divers For instance, male can play as female characters and vice versa or even take on animal's appearance. Players can also wear the attire and even have the faces of Gundam series characters. There is a popular Diver dressed up as Patrick Colasour from Mobile Suit Gundam 00.HGBD 1/144 Gundam Love Phantom model kit manual Before formal registration, interested players can enter GBN as guest Divers who appear in the form of a Haro.Characters: Momoharo Besides going to specific locations that have terminals for connecting to GBN (such as The Gundam Base), players of any age can also acquire a home console that consisted of a visor head gear and a board with two joysticks, and access GBN at home via their computer. Rank Divers are given a letter rank based on the Diver Points they earned in game from completing missions, challenging and winning other Divers or forces, etc. 1/144 High Grade XXXG-01S2 龍虎 Gundam Jiyan Altron manual Divers are promoted in the following order: F (First), E (Easy), D (Dynamic), C (Courage), B (Brave), A (Ace), S (Special), SS (Double Special), and the highest rank is SSS (Three S). With higher ranks, participation in special missions, joining of force (at least rank D), the acquisition of special finishing moves (at least rank C), and other features are made possible, but there are no direct benefits that upgrade the ability of the Divers and the Gunplas. Therefore, higher ranks are proof of purely skilled Divers. Title The upgraded version of GBN implemented the Title system. By completing certain missions, Divers can obtain Titles as rewards. The Titles can come in common names, such as military ranks, as well as nicknames from the Gundam universe. Titles as famous as The Red Comet are extremely rare.1/144 High Grade ZGMF-X19AK Gundam Justice Knight manual Mass-Divers Mass-Divers are Divers who illegally alter their Gunpla's data to boost their performances, and their numbers are growing among beginners and low-ranking Divers. The presence of Mass-Divers often causes bugs in the game. The complete concealment of the unofficial "Break Decal" parts used by Mass-Divers has caused GBN management to fall behind in dealing with the issue. The only plausible solution is to rely on Divers who encounter Mass-Divers in the game.1/144 High Grade RGM-86RBM GMIII Beam Master manual Gunpla In order to register as a Diver, players will have to build their own Gunpla in real life or rent one. As long as it is a Gunpla, it can be used in GBN, and there are no limitation to its age, scale, shapes, colors, and forms in so much as they are within the bounds of common sense.HGBD Gundam 00 Sky HWS Infinity Mode instruction manual Old Gunplas sold in the early days, while unsuited for Gunpla Battle, can be used to display building techniques. Each Diver's Gunpla is rated according to its G.U.N.P.L.A. stat alignment.Captain Rommel's GBN Course | Gunpla After registration, a Diver can play GBN without a Gunpla. A Gunpla is also not needed for guest Divers. A Gunpla's capabilities in GBN is dependent on its design and build. For instance, Gunpla without meaningful thrusters will not be able to fly and will need help of some sort. Due to being a game, the Gunpla do not always follow the rules set by the various mainstream series. For example, funnel-type weaponry can fly in the atmosphere without issues, and the Divers need not have special talents like being Newtypes or X-Rounders. Furthermore, to use unique armaments like the funnels or unique system like the Trans-Am System, the Gunpla's build has to be of a certain level. 1/144 High Grade xvt-mmc Geara Ghirarga manual Each Gunpla in GBN has an energy gauge set to 100, and this energy decreases at a fixed rate (depending on the capabilities of each Gunpla) when the Gunpla moves or uses its weapons. The Gunpla runs out of energy when the gauge reaches 0. In 1-on-1 matches, Gunpla with combining capabilities can distribute its energy between its component units when separated. For example, the AGMF-X56S/l Impulse Gundam Lancier and AGMF-X56S/a Impulse Gundam Arc distribute their energy 60/40 between their Chest Core Flyers and Leg Flyers respectively, while the PEN-01M Momokapool distributes its energy 95/5 between itself and the Petitkapool respectively. There is no limit to the number of combining units.1/144 high Grade AGMF-X56S/i Impulse Gundam Lancier manual There exist fake Gunplas sold in the market as genuine Gunplas, one such example is the "Mobile Combat Machine Soldier Gunpra kit" (aka "Gunpra") created by an overseas company known as "Fakes". Use of such fake Gunplas are illegal in GBN. The true purpose of these fake Gunplas is to allow the mastermind, an underground model mold mafia, to take over the world. To prevent word of their scheme from leaking out, the mafia outfitted the fake Gunplas with tools to hack snitches, making it impossible for them to log out. Despite this, there seem to be a way for trapped Divers to log out, but they have to look for a Legendary Gunpla that is said to be in GBN and receive a Golden Poly-cap attached to it.Gundam Build Divers GBWC Episode.0-B Diver Gear Divers also need the Diver Gear to play GBN; this device functions as a license to access the game, recording each Diver's registered data and scans the Gunpla during login.High Grade Build Custom Diver Gear Box Info Guest Diver can rent a Diver Gear to play the game. The Diver Gear also serves as a portable device for communicating between the GBN world and the real world. Forces A force is a team that Divers can form to play with friends and people they like i.e. similar to a platoon. Forces can establish their own towns or realms within GBN. A Diver's individual rank must be high enough in order to create or join a force. There are no restrictions on the number of people in a force. There are some that enjoy forces that have a large number of people, and there are also lone wolf-like forces that consist of a single Diver. Typically, the organizer of the force is the force's leader.Captain Rommel's GBN Course | Forces Notable Forces * Gundam Build Divers ** 7th Panzer Division ** Adam's Apple ** Archangels ** Avalon ** Build Divers ** Chat Noir Neo ** Desperado ** Hyakki ** Iron Maskz ** Le Chat Noir ** Lotus ** Simurgh ** Toraburyu * Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE ** BUILD DiVERS ** Mu Dish There is a regularly held event to decide the strongest force named the "Gunpla Force Tournament".1/144 High Grade GH-001RB Grimoire Red Beret manual Missions Tutorial Battle A type of mission for beginner Divers who have just started GBN. An example is the "Gunpla Rising" mission, played by Riku and Yukio, which pits beginners against three OZ-06MS［MPD］ Leo NPDs. Other battle situations include "The Black Gunpla", "The Diver from Shangri-La", "How Many Miles to GBN?", "Gunplajack", "G Battle Begins! The Gunpla that Fell to Earth", "The Shooting Star the Diver Saw", "The Savior, Gunpla" and "Iron and Blood and Gunpla" 1/144 High Grade OZ-06MS MPD Leo NPD manual Collect mission Travelling across the map in search of fireweed flowers. As the mission allows Divers to travel the entire Dimension without needing a force, it's perfect for beginners. Battle-Random mission A randomly determined match-up between two forces. Serial Battle mission A wave-based battle mission, with a boss fight at the end. Teams can rest in between waves to repair their Gunpla. Musou mission An unknown type of mission mentioned by Yukio Hidaka. Special missions A force is required to participate in special, large-scale missions. There are Conquest missions and Base Invasion missions, but the most popular ones are large-scale force-on-force battles. Winning these battles will award Force Points, and as a bonus in some missions, weapon data, costumes and furniture are also given. Create Mission A special type of mission that players can create on their own. They can set up the map, perimeters, starting positions, enemy types and enemy strength. According to Kazami, the Lotus Challenge was one of these. Lotus Challenge A special Diver-hosted mission created by force Lotus and approved by the administration. A team of up to five machines have to launch from the Earth's surface to the thermosphere and destroy the core unit of force Lotus' Force Nest, the Lotus Fortress (also known as La Vie en Crab), within 15 minutes. The mission has the game's largest reward to date - 30 million Build Coins, and the winner will also be honoured with the title of 'sir. GAIA'. Due to the tight time limit, heavy defenses around the fortress, and the capabilities of the fortress itself, there were more than 1000 attempts and no one succeeded until force Build Divers cleared it. Capture The Flag Also known as a flag battle, two teams with five Gunpla each are tasked with finding the other team's flag, placed at a random point on the battlefield. The first team to find the opponent's flag and pull it out of the ground is the winner. Depending on the settings, defeated Gunpla can still remain in the game, but it will be teleported back to the team's starting point after being crippled. This Gunpla can be deployed after one minute of waiting, and there is no limit to how many times this cycle can be repeated. The battle format can be altered if the participating teams agree to it. An example is the uneven flag battle of Build Divers and its allies against the Coalition of Volunteers member forces. This battle not only have the Build Divers and its allies outnumbered 10,0000 times, but also shows that the teams can have different goals and the flag can be something else: while the Build Divers and its allies have to rescue the flag, Sarah, the Coalition has to wipe out Build Divers and its allies. Mirror Mission A mission playable by any number of Divers, but must be completed cooperatively regardless of whether they know each other. Failure to do so for any reason, such as if a Diver retires, would lock the group of Divers out of it for a month. The mission have five phases in total, Phase 1 to 4 consist of various challenges in which their details are only revealed at the last minute, and once they are all cleared, the final phase is open to the Divers. For Yukio Hidaka, Do-ji and Sarah, Phase 1 pitted them against various NPD monsters and test their own abilities. Phase 2 had them trying to catch RB-79 Ball-designed baseballs batted by a GN-000 0 Gundam, testing their accuracy, dynamic vision and reflex speed. Phase 3 involve solving various puzzle rings to test their thought processes. Phase 4 was an obstacle course in an icy environment, with a 'time-out' penalty for falling into the water at the end. The final phase is a Gunpla Battle that test them on what they have learned. Here, the Divers fight a copy of their Gunpla that uses the Divers' past tactics, essentially pitting the Divers against their old selves. According to Magee, the mission is not that popular as the reward is only a graduation badge, but high-ranking players like Tigerwolf, Shahryar and Kyoya Kujo all had benefited from it. G5 Attack A timed mission where a Diver fights against five previous generations of Gundams: RX-78-2 Gundam, RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam and RX-93 ν Gundam, all in custom colors. The mission is watched by other Divers in a stadium, which also has a ranking board to display the participating Diver’s rank among those who have completed the mission, based on his/her finish timing. Ryukosai A battle event hosted by Force Toraburyu, where talented Divers are invited to a friendly one-on-one matches. There is no time limit for each match, and the winner is the one who incapacitates the opponent. Nadeshiko-athlon A brand new girls-only race event, it is one of the pre-events to the Raid Battle, and the winner will be selected as GBN’s "image girl" for the recruitment of girl Divers. Sponsored by various women’s brands such as "Sazameth", the event's participants compete in three ways throughout the course: trail run, swimming, and a Wappa road race. In the Wappa road race, participants must use the provided machine, use of one's own Gunpla or original bike is against the rules and is ground for disqualification. The participants must also clear events at three checkpoints to reach the end goal. At the first checkpoint, participants have to complete any of the Gunpla kits available. Choosing an easy to build Gunpla, such as the Petit'gguy Series or the Haropla, is the fastest way of completing this checkpoint and the built Gunpla built can be display in the Diver's My Room or in the Force Nest. At the second checkpoint, participants have to take a fun picture with any number of Gunplas and props, upload it to the "Gunstagram", and get over 100 Greats before they can proceed. The third checkpoint is a Gunpla puppet sumo match, where a participant picks a Gunpla and fight against an opponent’s Gunpla in a sumo ring. Here, a Gunpla that cannot stand on its own never wins, and if a Gunpla broke the ring, the event is cancelled. Lastly, there is a hidden setup in the course that allows participants to get rare items. Matching Battle A battle event set up as a one-day tournament. Can have either a Force Battle format or an individual format. In the individual format, teammates may end up fighting each other. Survival A special mission in which a large number of Divers are pitted against a massive enemy Gunpla. Trivia * The names of known Tutorial Battles all referenced the first standard episodes of various Gundam anime. ** "Gunpla Rising" is a reference to "Gundam Rising", the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. ** "The Black Gunpla" is a reference to "The Black Gundam", the first episode of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. ** "The Diver from Shangri-La" is a reference to "The Boy from Shangri-la", the second episode of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. ** "How Many Miles to GBN?" is a reference to "How Many Miles to the Battlefield?", the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. ** "Gunplajack" is a reference to "Gundamjack", the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory ** "G Battle Begins! The Gunpla that Fell to Earth" is a reference to "Gundam Fight Begins! The Gundam that Fell to Earth", the first episode of Mobile Fighter G Gundam. ** "The Shooting Star the Diver Saw" is a reference to "The Shooting Star She Saw", the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. ** "The Savior, Gunpla" is a reference to "The Savior, Gundam", the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. ** "Iron and Blood and Gunpla" is a reference to "Iron and Blood", the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. *Although the details of the Musou mission aren't provided, fans have speculated that it involves the gameplay style of the Dynasty Warriors Gundam(a.k.a.: Gundam Musou) series. *At over 20 million players, GBN would be even more successful than the American-made World of Warcraft in its heyday. References Category:Gundam Build Divers